


Nightless

by Ladyfandoms3001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfandoms3001/pseuds/Ladyfandoms3001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is running away from a horrible tragedy until she gets lost into a cave and meets a very strange man and he ends up sticking up an offer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightless

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here and I have a feeling this site is for fandoms and such but I like to make original work. even though I will make some fanfiction, but as of now, this si my own original work and I hope you can appreciate this... Enjoy! :D

She ran away from the horrors, the horrible things that occurred just a moment ago. She stumbled among rocks, twigs, the chopped bottoms of trees as she ran away from her own horrors that lay in her mind and her actions. She was a bit dizzy in the head, processing it all in such a quick moment. She didn’t have long before people would run after her and do horrible things, less then what she did but she would dread to think what they would do once they had her in their palms. She shuddered as she jumped and ran as far and hidden as possible as she could hear slight police sirens in the background and people yelling her name. She started crying and whimpering quietly as she quickly climbed upon a rock to at least go somewhere, a cave, a mine, a house heck- ANYTHING! She needed to escape and never be found again for her and everyone’s sake. She started climbing and even if it was hard and almost impossible to see in the night’s darkness but she had to. 

She managed to climb up as she found a little hole that she could squeeze into, but she looked into it first to find this was not the only option. She walked and climbed around it to find a massive cave (that the whole was looking into at the start) and without a doubt she walked quietly inside as she didn’t want to make more noise. She saw the cave was pitch black and she brought out her phone for a torch as she couldn’t see, well now she could. She soon realised that beneath her lay a train track, an old one at that buts he carried on as even if a train would come, she could easily move out of the way as the cave was massive. The more she walked further into the cave, the more she noticed it was an odd cave, spiders and even snakes surrounding the rocks but didn’t seem to bother her so she continued on. She kept on telling herself to turn around as voices filled her ears with horrible terrors. 

Follow me.

Follow me.

It got louder.

Follow me.

Follow me.

I have something to show you.

She knew she should turn around and find a different escape but she knew it would be her luck that they would find her. No, keep going, whatever it is, you can DEAL. 

She continued on and she noticed another way out, she could see the train track continue parallel as a bridge to another cave further away, she could see the dark blue sky mixed with the grey clouds and bright shining dots known as starts. It all mixed well. She walked forward confident she made it and could just survive the rest of her life in the wild like her grandpa did decades ago. Her mother warned her that her father went insane due to train tracks but she knew she had to escape. 

For her baby sister’s sake.

She trembled upon the bridge, careful not to slip, (even if the tracks were massive and there was no chance of that.) she was also careful not to be seen to easily so she turned off her torch off. Just encase. Then she looked down to notice dark liquid, due to her vision, she couldn’t tell what it was but it was thick. She shivered and looked up to see a dark silhouette in the distance and it got bigger as it was getting closer to her. It had a white toothy smile and a happy grin. Creepy. Brrrrr!

It was a guy, in a suit, his hair was spikey yet the fringe was down and covered half of his face, his hair at the back spiked up and there was a tiny fedora (way too small for him, almost not real) that floated above his head. He also had horns on his head… He started to walk past her but stopped in front. 

“It’s a nice night for a walk, mind if I join’a?” “Do what you wanna’ do.” “Good cuz I’m goin’ to,” He stepped beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, expressing his words majorly. “Now see, not to annoy you but I really have to ask- what a young dude like you doin’ out by the tracks? You waiting on the train?” “Nah let me explain.” “Alright.” “I am out on my business so maybe you should do the same. I have just been a witness to something sick and sadistic so twistedly disgusting, you should feel really you missed it.” She shuddered as the guy continued to give a toothy grin. 

“Try to watch your tongue son, try to listen carefully. What you’ve seen scary but nothing when compared to me I can show you things that paint all your dreams haunted, I can make you scream if I wanted.

Or I can be the ‘B’ in your buddy, your best friend forever. Or two peas in a pot fucking like birds of a feather. You never have a need to beg, work, or steal. If this all sounds worth it then let’s make a deal. 

All you want in life for the price of your soul, all the money you can fall all the power you could hold. I’ll put you in control only if you’re in the road on these train tracks son.” 

“But where we going to go?” 

 

NOTE FROM AUTHOR- 

If you understood that reference, then you are awesome. I will put link of song in description.

 

The guy stepped in front of her again, smiling calmly now. He tapped his fingers together as if devising a plan. But he dropped to the question. 

“I donno’. Who’s askin’?” “Me…” She asked, confused. “Ohhhhh right! So as I said. Everything you could ever want all for the price of your soul.” “Why my soul?” “The real question is, why NOT your soul?” 

“ … What happens if I give you my soul?” “Goin’ to have to try it huh lad?” He said putting his hands behind his back. She looked confusingly at him, then turned around to hear the police sirens getting louder. “Tut, tut, tut. Whatcha’ do?” “Nothing.” She panicked soon realising that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! She knew what she wanted. 

“Will I die if you take my soul?” “No, that would be a removal of ORGANS and life source and energy.” She got frustrated as he was avoiding the important notices. “Okay weirdo, let’s gamble more with my life even though it’s a living train wreck right now.” “I like your puns son. Now whatcha’ want?” 

She looked deep into his eyes, being serious. “I want my baby sister to have the ideal perfect life in the future. She must be happy and healthy at all times.” The guy noted it down on paper with the quill in his fedora. “Anything else?” “Uhhhhhhmmmmmm, if I do carry on living than I want to be away from trouble and living in a great place, I want to be happy too. Healthy or not, almost dying or living well. I just want to be happy.” The guy noted it down then smiled. “That all? Most people ask for the world to blow up or death for themselves. Kinda feel bad taken’ your soul but its how I make a living. Anything else?” “Seriously?!” “Yep, just because I am THAT nice.” He said as a joke. “I uh… want uhm... cake.”

“Cake?” “Cake.” “… You sure are a funny one.” He chuckled before burning the paper in black flames. The guy started floating in the air away from the tracks and she saw a glowing light getting bigger and bigger, a large train was heard and she already knew her fate. Running would be useless so she stood there to accept it. 

“SEE YOU SOON!!” 

 

‘THUD’

 

Loud footsteps were heard in the background coming closer and closer, louder and louder. She started to wake. She noticed she was in a cell and was sleeping on a prison bed, it wasn’t comfy but she guessed after that train, she must be dead. She heard mumbling and yelling outside the cell getting closer.

“Why is this one so special?” “Stop being sarcastic! He was weird and funny.” “How?” “He had other requests but one of them was for cake!” “Cake??” “Cake.” “Why the fuck would you ask for cake?!” “Humour?” “Well I still don’t think he is worth keeping.” “I do! Who knows? We won’t know him unless we try to now do we?” 

‘Step’ ‘step’ ‘step’ ‘step’

‘Knock knock’ 

“Hello? You up lad?” She stood up and walked to the cell door to see the guy from earlier opened it slightly. “Oh good your up.” “Am I dead?” “*turning to person behind* See?!” “Who gives a rat’s ass?” “*turning back* *chuckle* No you’re not dead.” “Well were am I?” “My mansion!” 

She thought about earlier, with escaping the police and such. “Will those police get me?” “*chuckle* Nah kiddo, We are further away than the chance of the twins getting their love life back.” The guy behind him laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor. “So stay in here while me and the lads decide what to do with you. 

Oh almost forgot. What’s your name?” “It’s kinda weird being my nickname but people call me Nightless…” She said, looking ashamed by that and scratching her neck. “Why so ashamed? That’s a good name! I’m Major, that’s my nickname too.” “Nice to meet you?” “We will pick you up soon and tell you your role.” He smiled. “Hungry? Thirsty? Comfy?” “I’m fine.” He smiled and walked off.

 

“What have I done?...”


End file.
